1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a foot pedal system and method for a musical instrument that allows a user to control a musical tone by adjusting a rotation load in conformance with user demands while controlling both material costs and manufacturing costs.
2. Related Art
Pedal systems for musical instruments have allowed users to step on a foot pedal linked to a supporting pedestal such that the foot pedal is free to pivot. Doing so would change a potentiometer's resistance value, or open and close a shutter, which would affect the amount of light reaching a light sensing element, in conformance with the angle of the foot pedal relative to the supporting pedestal, which in turn controlled a musical tone output.
For example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2583233 (Patent Reference 1), a pedal system for an electronic musical instrument is disclosed with which the control of a musical tone is carried out in accordance with a treadle angle relative to a supporting pedestal. In the pedal system in Patent Reference 1, a clamped member disposed protruding from the treadle is held by a clamping member arranged on the supporting pedestal.
However, with the pedal system in Patent Reference 1, the clamped member held by the clamping member is composed of leaf springs and friction plates on both sides of the clamped member. The frictional force on the clamped member can be changed by adjusting the length of a coil spring set between a bolt and a nut.
Such a configuration poses a problem because there are a large number of components, which results in high material costs. Additionally, the large number of components complicates the structure, thus increasing manufacturing costs as well.
Embodiments of the present invention can solve the problems described above and relate to a pedal system and method for a musical instrument that allows a user to control a musical tone by adjusting a rotation load in conformance with the user's demands while controlling both material costs and manufacturing costs.